MLPforever CHapter 1 CliffScaler's Story
by MLPforever
Summary: CliffScaler is a unicorn the same color as Octavia but the mane style of rainbowblitz Basically not everypony likes him because his father was the evil King Sombra MLPforever is more than just CLiffScaler. It includes most of the OCs and my FCs I hope you like it My first one :3


**Hey, MLPforever here! First, to start off, I am a Brony**

**Basically, my fan fictions are of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Most of the OCs will be there, but also many of my FCs. **

**The 'mane' character in this story is a Stallion by the name of CliffScaler, who is trying to become used to being a kind pony, which is hard for him because his father was King Sombra. CliffScaler usually works in the mines or climbs cliff. (which should explain the name CliffScaler) **

**This is the story of how CliffScaler helped save Equestria from its greatest defeat, and how he became a pony everypony looked up to.**

It was a normal day in Ponyville, everypony was doing their jobs, as was CliffScaler. CliffScaler was a grey unicorn, (Kinda like Octavia's colors, and had the same hair as the FC Rainbowblitz) and had deep blue eyes , While working in the mines one day, he found some blue emeralds. He didn't really care for emeralds, but knew a pony who did. Rarity.

CliffScaler, with a bag of emeralds, went off to Rarity's Boutique. Rarity was working on her newest design, when CliffScaler came in.

"Hey, Rarity." He said. "I found some emeralds in the mines and were wondering since I don't care for emeralds, would you like them?"

Rarity looked at him a bit nervously. (She wasn't used to him yet. P.S Rarity likes him)

"S-sure." She said "Just pl-place them over there."

"Ok." CliffScaler put them down on the floor.

"So, CliffScaler is it?"

"Yeah..."

"How is Ponyville for you?"

CliffScaler was quiet for a bit, but finally answered.

"Well, not everyone is used to me yet, but all in all, Ponyville is pretty great."

Rarity smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you like it here!" Rarity said. Then she asked, "Would you mind me making you a new suit?"

"Suit?" CliffScaler asked.

"Yes. The Grand Galloping Gala is coming up and I would love to make you a uniform!"

"Well... I'm not even sure if I'm going to go to the Gala."

Rarity gasped. "YOURE NOT GOING TO THE GALA?!"

CliffScaler looked a bit nervous. "Well I can go... But I'm not sure if I should. What if the other ponies don't like me? Basically everypony in Equestria knows who I am, and I highly doubt any pony would go with me."

"Well... I guess that's a no on the suit?"

"No, no, no, I-I'll take the suit, if that'll make you happy. I'm just not sure about the Grand Galloping Gala."

Rarity looked a bit confused, but happy too.

"Ok then! I'll work right on it!" "Ok then. Thanks... I guess..."

Rarity quickly took his measures and started on the uniform.

CliffScaler walked out of Rarity's Boutique and bumped into some pony on the way.

"Excuse me. Sorry fo-" CliffScaler opened his eyes to see that it was Fluttershy that he had bumped into.

"Oh, uh... Hi Fl-Fluttershy." (CliffScaler likes her :P)

Fluttershy was a bit nervous near him but still managed to say something.

"Oh, h-hi CliffScaler." Said Fluttershy as she hid behind her mane. "I was j-just going to see R-Rarity so she can help m-me with my dress for the G-Gala."

"Well that sounds... fun. Well, see you around..." Said CliffScaler with a small, but nervous smile.

"O-Ok.." Said Fluttershy as she ran into the boutique.

CliffScaler spoke to himself _"come on Cliff, just calm down.."_ And with that done, CliffScaler went on with his day.

Fluttershy ran into the boutique and closed the door, gasping.

"My word Fluttershy, are you alright?" Asked Rarity with concern.

"I-I ran into Cl-CliffScaler." Answered Fluttershy.

"Oh yes, he is a strange pony isn't he?"

"I guess, if you say so..."

"He's also dashing as well."

"D-Dashing?"

"Why, yes, of course." Said Rarity with a smile as she worked on CliffScaler's uniform. "I'm thinking of asking him to be my 'date' to the Gala."

"Really?" Said Fluttershy with confusion and curiosity.

"Fluttershy, darling, don't tell me you don't have the slightest crush on him."

"Well, I guess he is pretty, um... cute..."

"Pretty cute? More like super cute! I think I should ask him, if you're ok with it."

"W-Why do you need m-my permission?"

"Well, I thought you liked him."

Fluttershy blushed.

"I like him, b-but not in th-that way!"

"Whatever you say, dear." Said Rarity as she put the finishing touches on his uniform.

CliffScaler walked alone backed to his home next to the mountains. It was getting late, so he decided to go to bed.

_CliffScaler was on the floor whimpering as his father, King Sombra, was arguing with his mother._

_"He's just a filly, Sombra, don't be so hard on him!" Said CliffScaler's mother._

_"Well he should know better!" Said Sombra, "I didn't raise a nag, Sunny!"_

_"How dare you call our son a nag!" (Sunny= CliffScaler's mom)_

_"QUIET!" Sombra said as he hit Sunny in the stomach and pushed her down. Sunny screamed in pain and coughed up blood. CliffScaler screamed at the sight._

_"Get over here now!" Exclaimed Sombra to CliffScaler. _

_CliffScaler crawled up to him._

_"ON YOUR FEET!"_

_CliffScaler tried to get up but fell._

_Sombra hit him to the wall, making CliffScaler scream in pain._

_"Stop it, Sombra!" Said Sunny as she got up. She was crying and bruised all over._

_"Silence!" Yelled Sombra._

_Sunny grabbed a plank of wood and hit Sombra on his head. Sombra screamed in anger._

_"You asked for it!" Sombra pushed her to a wall and used his horn to levitate CliffScaler and the plank of wood she was holding._

_"Please don't hit him!" Screamed Sunny_

_"Oh this isn't for him.." Said Sombra as he smiled evilly and used his magic to make sure CliffScaler's eyes were open. Sombra then hit Sunny multiple times until she passed out from the pain._

_"MOM!" Yelled CliffScaler._

_Sunny fell on the floor. Sombra laughed._

_"Serves her right. Now she is dead just like every pony else who'll dare challenge me."_

_CliffScaler fell to the floor and ran to his mother._

_"Mom!" He screamed as he wrapped his fore legs around her neck. _

_Sombra tossed CliffScaler aside. _

_"I never thought you could be so stupid, CliffScaler." Said Sombra "She is dead, don't you get it?"_

_CliffScaler spat out blood and cried._

_"I may be your father, but you'll never be my son!" Said Sombra as he levitated Sunnys body and left the room, leaving CliffScaler all alone._

CliffScaler woke up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
